


Comeback

by Elmina



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elmina/pseuds/Elmina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do not mess with Meijin Kawaguchi, especially if it includes bad puns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comeback

Accepting a kiss on his shoulder, Tatsuya Yuuki closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the pillow. He was shirtless, but while the room temperature was a little chilly, it was irrelevant in the current situation. The way the chief engineer of the PPSE Works team was caressing his shoulders and chest was certainly warming him up. 

It was almost like Allan treated a man's body like he would a gunpla he was working on. His caresses were firm but delicate at the same time; very exact and following a certain pattern, with perfectly controlled application of force as needed. Tatsuya got a taste of the last part right then as Allan moved onto his left nipple, biting a little, and a soft cry of pain - and pleasure - escaped from his lips. 

His partner stopped. "Meijin? ...Did that hurt?" The blond inquired, his eyes shifting up to look at the younger man's face and studying his reaction. 

"No," Tatsuya mumbled and opened his eyes to meet the other man's. "It's fine. Just..." His eyes narrowed a little, and he took a little pause before continuing. "Call me that again when we're in bed, and _you'll_ soon find yourself as the one on your back - under me." 

He got a laugh as a reply, and the older man's fingers resumed the caresses. "All right," Allan verbally agreed as he moved down to his partner's stomach. Another couple of kisses, and Tatsuya found himself relaxing under the touch. Completely relaxing was impossible, of course, seeing what kind of effect the older man's actions were causing. 

Allan surely noticed the reaction he was getting and was encouraged to continue further. "Be it either in a Gunpla Battle, or in private," he mused as he started unbuttoning the younger man's pants. "You sure are _amazing_. I'm sorry if I-" 

Tatsuya froze and frowned. "Allan," he firmly called to the man as he suddenly sat up, simultaneously taking a hold of his partner's shoulders. Before the man had any time to react, he used his own weight to flip the blond off of himself and down onto the bed, then straddled him to hold him down. 

Allan recovered a few seconds later, and his response was a questioning look, followed by a calm, "Yes?" 

A wicked smile rising to his lips, Tatsuya wiped the hair off of his face, pulling it back with his right hand while his left hand reached to grab Allan from the chin. He lifted the older man's face up a little, looking straight into his eyes. 

"Too late." 

**  
END.  
**


End file.
